


Alergias

by Dan_Felton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Agreste twins AU!, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Felton/pseuds/Dan_Felton
Summary: veces Adrien intentaba olvidar porque odiaba la primavera aunque lo recordaba inmediatamente cuando sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear y su nariz a gotear, su odio estaba completamente justificado, penso.[Este One-Shot participa en el concurso #RoyalAwardsMLB de la cuenta [Feligette][Adrinath] [Agreste twins AU!]





	Alergias

**Author's Note:**

> Este One-Shot participa en el concurso #RoyalAwardsMLB de la cuenta -Royal_Squad- (en Wattpad)
> 
> Advertencia: pueden que se encuentren con algo de Ooc y cliché. Esto es un AU donde los chicos tienen entre 17/18 años. (Agreste twins AU!) (Bridgette tiene 23) 
> 
> Debo aclarar que mi intención no es hacer bashing a ningún personaje. 
> 
> Perdón si la información del lugar y las alergias no son muy claras y/o exactas, solo tengo a San Google como fuente de sabiduría (?) 
> 
> Nota: También puede que se ubique en el mismo universo que "No me dejes solo", pero no es necesario leer ambas historias...y si, tengo una obsesión con ellos dos como gemelos...

"El optimismo es la personificación de la primavera" 

Adrien leyó el cartel que se encontraba pegado en el autobús y frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo rayos había accedido a esto?, pensó con desgano mientras subía por las escaleras de la puerta y se sentaba en el asiento que le habían asignado. 

Realmente se preguntaba como rayos había accedido a esto, él no era un Grinch de la primavera ni nada parecido, en realidad le gustaba bastante, pero de lejos, muy, muy lejos de él donde no pudiera hacerle daño, vale quizá exageraba un poco pero no le gustaba (odiaba) la sensación de tener los ojos irritados y la nariz congestionada, frunció el ceño ante la imagen mental. 

Él tenía alergias, cualquiera que normalmente leyera una revista de moda podría saber eso, había tomado su medicamento contra su alergia ante el polen, solo esperaba que fuera realmente efectivo y ni hablar de su problema con las plumas, se estremeció de sobre manera al pensar que seria de él si a una parvada de aves se le ocurría aterrizar cerca del grupo. 

—¡Hey!, relaja esa cara que pareces más amargado que Félix. 

Adrien enfoco su vista en la chica azabache que venía llegando, ella vestía un sencillo vestido blanco con pequeñas flores bordadas de color celeste, extrañamente tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta trenzada que contrastaba enormemente con sus dos coletas habituales, aun así se veía increíblemente linda, Adrien esbozo una leve sonrisa. 

—Bridgette— saludo mientras se hacía a un lado y le dejaba sentarse— Así que al final si te saliste con la tuya, no me sorprende. 

Comento el chico, la azabache solo pudo agrandar un poco más su perfecta sonrisa antes de volver a hablar. 

—Mi único problema es que no pude sentarme con Félix— se lamento, Adrien se abstuvo a rodar los ojos—, pero, por lo que veo tu tampoco pudiste sentarte con Nath. 

—Marinette tenía todo controlado, hizo que el sorteo de lugares fuera completamente al azar, unos tuvieron suerte— señalo lo más discretamente posible que pudo hacia Nino y Alya que charlaban animados en sus respectivos asientos—, otros no tanto— señaló hacia su gemelo que parecía tener la cara más amargada que le había visto hasta el momento. 

Saludo sonriente a su gemelo provocando que este frunciera aún más el ceño y apretará sus labios en una delgada línea, quien le respondió el saludo fue Chloé que se sentaba junto a su gemelo, sabía que ambos se odiaban tanto o más de lo que lo hacían antes pero habían aprendido a tolerarse, muy a regañadientes, gracias a él. 

Bridgette soltó un resoplido de risa a su lado. 

—Olvida lo que te dije antes, tu cara de amargado parece encantadora comparada con la de Félix. 

Adrien rio levemente ante la comparación gesto que hizo sonreír a la azabache. 

Ambos mantuvieron un breve silencio antes de dirigir su atención hacia Marinette quien se encontraba al frente del autobús. 

—Bien, ¿Ya somos todos? 

Pregunto ella mientras checaba algunas hojas en el sujeta papeles. Cómo presidenta de la clase y organizadora de la excursión, era su deber checar que todo fuese bien. Finalmente asintió conforme y ordenó al conductor avanzar, el autobús se lleno con un animado murmullo. 

Marinette se sentó un tanto incomoda junto a Sabrina que igual que ella no parecía saber que hacer, el viaje no era largo pero ya estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de la elección de asientos. 

Cuando finalmente llegaron al Bosque de Boulogne fueron recibidos por un muy entusiasta guía que amablemente les indicó donde podrían armar su campamento, tenían acceso a un lugar más privado gracias a Chloé, ser la hija del alcalde tenía sus ventajas. Así que la mayoría tomo el equipaje que habían empacado del camión y comenzó a caminar animadamente siguiendo al guía. 

Pronto se unió junto a su gemelo, a petición de Bridgette, ignorando completamente la organización inicial de Marinette. 

Comenzaron una platica trivial en la que solo Bridgette y él parecían estar participando antes de que un entusiasta pelirrojo se les uniera. Adrien le saludo con un beso casto que hizo a Félix rodar los ojos provocando un resoplido de risa en la pareja. 

—Es una suerte que yo haya traído mi propia tienda, no quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado si la compartiera con ustedes. 

Comento Félix, ambos chicos se sonrojaron y Bridgette soltó un resoplido de risa. 

—¡Oye!, un poco más de privacidad. 

Se quejo Adrien. Félix solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa casi imperceptible que hizo a Adrien fulminarle con la mirada. 

Pronto llegaron a un pequeño claro que no se encontraba muy lejos de uno de los lagos del bosque y donde ya les esperaba una caravana de la que Chloé inmediatamente hizo alarde, algunos sonrieron otros fruncieron el seño y Adrien se sintió agradecido de tener un baño lo suficientemente cerca. 

Vale quizá el campamento solo duraba dos días pero iban a ser mucho más fáciles gracias a ella, llamadle flojo pero Adrien no tenía ganas de caminar un trecho bastante considerable solo por que a su vejiga no le dio por aguantar durante más tiempo. 

Pronto sus demás compañeros comenzaron a dispersarse y armar las casas de campaña, las reglas habían sido claras desde un inicio "dos personas por tienda y nada de chicos y chicas juntos", una lástima había pensado, bueno no, en realidad no le importaba, era gay así que se sentía tremendamente agradecido por eso y por tener a su lindo novio junto a él, sonrió bobamente mientras imaginaba las cosas que podrían llegar a hacer. 

Coloco los bolsos que había estado cargando en un lugar más o menos apartado y comenzó a desperezarse bostezando en el acto, Nathaniel quien se había mantenido a su lado, rodo los ojos sin disimulo alguno mientras se arrodillaba en el césped y comenzaba a sacar las piezas para armar la tienda. 

—¿Dónde está el instructivo? 

Pregunto él, Adrien le miro durante unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza. 

—No es necesario, además no creo que sea tan difícil armarla, solo es cuestión de ver que cosas encajan entre si, y listo. 

Comento él mientras se sentaba junto al pelirrojo, Nathaniel le vio con sospecha antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar, cuando el rubio quería podía ser un completo idiota. 

—Bien, pero si no, tu conseguirás la ayuda. 

—De acuerdo, tomate. 

Comento Adrien con una sonrisa ladina, Nathaniel se abstuvo de rodar los ojos mientras observaba a sus demás compañeros avanzar con la fabricación de las tiendas, algunos como Kim y Alix habían iniciado una competencia por ver quien terminaba primero, otros como Félix y Máx. checaban el instructivo como si fuera la cosas más interesante del mundo y algunos como Alya y Bridgette ya habían avanzado bastante, quizá terminaría pidiéndole ayuda a su cuñada, pensó. 

Termino pidiendo ayuda, realmente necesitaba ayuda, aunque no por la tienda. 

El plan de Adrien en un inicio había resultado ser factible hasta que esté había comenzado a ponerse un poco colorado de la cara, ambos no le dieron importancia pues era típico que el sol comenzase a quemar un poco más en primavera, no fue si no hasta que el rubio había comenzado a estornudar y sorber su nariz que decidieron parar el armado de la tienda, decir que Nathaniel había sufrido un ataque de pánico al no saber que hacer seria exagerar un poco, aunque si se había asustado bastante. 

Félix, bendito Félix, había llegado a solucionar las cosas cuando los estornudos de Adrien pasaron a hacerse continuos y escucharse por gran parte del desordenado campamento. 

—Bien— había comentado él mientras se sentaba junto a su gemelo y arrugada el ceño con concentración—, no creo que hayan sido plumas puesto que no hay pájaros lo suficientemente cerca. ¿Trajiste el medicamento para el polen? 

Pregunto él, Adrien carraspeo un poco y murmuro un leve si antes de señalar una pequeña mochila negra que Nathaniel no había visto hasta el momento, Bridgette paso un paquete de pañuelos hacia el rubio mientras que Nathaniel había ido a buscar la mochila, rápidamente la encontró entre algunas piezas de la olvidada tienda de campaña y se la paso a Félix quien rápidamente busco el medicamento. 

A veces Adrien intentaba olvidar porque odiaba la primavera aunque lo recordaba inmediatamente cuando sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear y su nariz a gotear, su odio estaba completamente justificado, pensó mientras Chloé se colgaba alegremente de su brazo izquierdo y le guiaba hacia el interior de la caravana, se mantendría allí un rato en lo que el medicamento terminaba de hacer efecto. 

Recargo su cabeza en la ventana mientras observaba a Félix y Bridgette ayudar a su novio con la casa de campaña, cerro los ojos con frustración y resentimiento, odiaba tener que quedarse en casa a causa de sus alergias, siempre odio tener que hacerlo durante la primavera. A veces se preguntaba porque era él el alérgico y no Félix, puesto que su gemelo siempre fue mucho más tranquilo que él, disfrutando de una amena lectura en el interior de la biblioteca o practicando piano en la sala, Adrien por su parte siempre había disfrutado salir y jugar en el jardín o practicar esgrima al aire libre, suspiro, quizá solo era una cruel y maldita broma del destino. 

Limpio su nariz por millonésima vez antes de que tuviera que volver a hacerlo, trago un gemido de frustración, quizá sí era un Grinch de la primavera después de todo. 

—Oye, anímate un poco quieres, viejo. 

La voz de Nino le distrajo de su miseria durante un rato, el moreno se sentó a su lado pasándole un vaso con soda mientras ambos admiraban el pequeño campamento de coloridas tiendas que se podía ver a través de la ventana, Adrien suspiro nuevamente. 

—Odio la primavera. 

Dijo, aunque por su nariz congestionada aquello sonó tremendamente gracioso, Adrien soltó un gemido lastimero mientras Nino reía cantarinamente. 

—¡Y encima te ríes de mi desgracia! 

Reclamo el rubio medio en broma medio en serio, Nino solo esbozo una sonrisa divertida. 

—No se como te aguantan, digo Félix lo hace porque no tiene remedio, ¿pero Nathaniel? ugh, no creo poder imaginar que ve en ti con toda esa cara cubierta de mocos. 

Adrien entrecerró sus ojos aunque sonrió divertido ante la pulla de su amigo. 

—Quizá porque soy condenadamente sexy. 

Comento ufano mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida y colocaba una mueca extraña, cereza, no que las odiara pero tampoco era su sabor favorito para una bebida. Nino rio ante su pésima broma y ambos continuaron charlando durante un rato, Adrien ciertamente se veía un poco mejor ahora que su cara no se encontraba levemente hinchaba y su nariz ya no goteaba tanto, pronto se les unieron unas animadas Marinette y Alya que comenzaron a charlar sobre los planes para cuando comenzará a anochecer, los cuales incluían una fogata y algunos juegos como verdad o reto, Adrien pensó que aunque hubieran crecido tanto seguían siendo unos críos y sus mejores amigos desde que tenía catorce años. 

—¡Hey chicos!, será mejor que nos ayuden. 

Comento una alegre Rose mientras sostenía una considerable cantidad de ramas bajo sus brazos. Nino, Alya y Marinette se dirigieron prontamente hacia ella, Adrien se quedo un momento en la puerta de la caravana mientras aspiraba el aroma del bosque y sonreía brevemente al ver que no volvía a estornudar debido a ello, observo el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse de poco en poco y observo nuevamente hacia sus compañeros y amigos que comenzaban a reunirse en torno a una improvisada fogata. 

—Vamos rubio, que no puedes quedarte toda la noche aquí. 

La voz de Chloé le sobresaltó levemente, ella sonrió burlona ante eso gesto que hizo a Adrien rodar los ojos. 

—Tan sutil como siempre, querida. 

Menciono él, Chloé movió un poco la comisura de sus labios suavizando su sonrisa. 

—Me alegra que hayas dejado de estornudar, así no tendré que mandar a desinfectar la caravana. 

Dijo antes de marcharse hacia donde Sabrina se encontraba, Adrien sonrió ante ello, ella nunca iba a cambiar. Suspiro nuevamente antes de dirigirse hacia donde sus compañeros se encontraban, siendo recibido por  burlas y piques amistosos que se encargó de manejar. 

Quizá la primavera no era tan mala, bueno, obviando su pequeño problema con el polen...


End file.
